1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of automatically arranging displayed icons and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, the portable electronic devices have more and more functions, and consequently have more and more function icons. As the size of a display of a portable electronic device is relatively smaller, a user usually has to page up or page down the icons to find the desired icons, which is inconvenient.